Frozen night
by darknesswriter260
Summary: It;s cold in the Griffindor dormitory and Harry wants to snuggle. Warning contains yaoi, lemon and all that stuff. don't like don't read. Reviews Welcome


YAY! OK so I decided to do a oneshot about Harry and Ron so read and tell me what you think It's the weekend and I'm trying to type as fast as I can and see how many fan fics I can write today. So read them all!

Warning: contains yaoi and if you don't know what that is then why are you on fan fiction. It is also a lemon.

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this.

Summary It's cold in the Hogwarts dormitories and Harry wants to snuggle.

Frozen Night

'Mph. Harry what's wrong?' asked Ron who had been woken up by the shuffling of feet on the wooden dormitory floors.

'My bed's too cold can I sleep with you?" asked Harry just outside the curtain of the four-poster bed.

"Umm yeah sure…" Said Ron pulling back the curtains revealing an almost naked Harry. 'Harry don't you think you should put some more clothes on?' asked Ron looking apprehensive at the thin boxers.

"Well all my clothes are dirty and I won't be able to wash them till tomorrow and I only have one set for tomorrow, so can I please sleep with you please it's freezing out here.

'Allright.' Said Ron letting him slip underneath the covers. But as soon as he got in he felt how cold Harry was. Hit whole body was like a walking icepack. Soon he started to warm up and snuggled closer to Ron his butt touching Ron's groin. Harry didn't know it but Ron was gay and had often fantasized about his dark haired roommate hoping that he would like him back. Now they were in the same bed and Harry was in just his underwear of course Ron was going to get a hard-on.

Harry felt something hard poking at the base of his spine but when he tried to reach back an Ron's arm stopped him from moving. "Hello Harry how was your nap." Said Ron looking at him with light brown eyes.

"Fine." Replied Harry "But what's that thing poking me in the back?"

"Um-Um-um-um." Stammered Ron looking for words, "Harry that's kinda- kinda –kinda my penis." Ron looked embarrassed his red cheeks growing even redder.

"Oh umm well that's ummm unexpected." Said Harry trying not to sound mad or even embarrassed. Ron didn't know he was gay either and Harry wanted to keep it that way and besides Harry kinda liked Ron too. Silence. 'Ron?' said Harry trying to cheer him up. "It's okay that you got hard. It happens to all of us."

'No, no it doesn't." said Ron trying to hide his face. "it doesn't because this is different. This is different because, Harry, I'm gay." Harry raised his eyebrows. "and I think I might just be in love with you." Finished Ron Scared about what he would say, or do.

He was answered by a kiss not on the cheek but on the lips, and a soothing hand on his cheek, wiping the tears that ran from his eyes. "it's okay Ron. It's okay because you know what? I'm gay too and I'm also in love with you too."

Ron's eyes grew wide at the words coming from Harry's mouth. Had he really said those words. Had he really said he loved him. Had the boy he had been in love with really say that he was gay too. All these thoughts and more were running through Ron's head as Harry began kissing him franticly down his neck and on his mouth searching for all his weak spots, and finding them. "Harry we shouldn't-" whispered Ron considering the part he had played in this.

'No we shouldn't." Said Harry "But we are and we need to." He said pointing out his own erection. "I need this and you need this, Ron so we're doing this no matter what you say."

"All right fine but I'm top. Said Ron giving in

"No" came the answer "I will be top'

Ron growled but gave in just wanting it to happen already. Slowly Harry made his way down Ron's chest planting a trail of fire to his groin. Ron bucked at the sensation of a body so close to him that it caused Harry to swallow his member. Ron buck some more wanting more of the wet heat of Harry's mouth. Harry held down his partners hips and began to bob his head up and down drawing moans of pleasure from the man underneath him. With one last suck Ron spurted his seed in to Harry's mouth, who drank it all.

Releasing the now soft member from his mouth he climbed back up the bed to meet Ron's face. They kissed Harry letting Ron taste himself. When they broke Harry reach into Ron's bedside table and pulled out a small mottle of lotion spreading it on his hand.

"This is going to hurt but only for a little bit. I want you to feel as good as possible." Warned Harry placing a finger at Ron's tight entrance. Slowly he pushed a finger inside feeling and stretching his tight arse.

Ron gasped when the cool lotion covered finger entered inside of him. He soon got used to it and a second soon joined the first, and a third. When he started to enjoy it the fingers disappeared leaving him feeling empty and incomplete.

Harry covered his member with the same lotion and again warned Ron. "This is going to hurt but soon you'll feel the best you've ever felt." And with that he pushed in slowly until he was fully inside the redhead. When Ron's breathing settled down and became even again he pulled slowly out and back in again, feeling the tight heat surrounding him in warmth.

Their lovemaking was just that. Love. It was slow and steady. Each thrust filling him as deeply as possible. Ron came all over their stomachs and Harry inside of Ron filling him with his seed. They fell together, back on the sheets of Ron's bed just as the morning sun made itself known, both of them to exhausted to move.

"Well?" Said Ron looking up at Harry "Are you warm now?"

Well there it is a oneshot of Harry and Ron. It's big ebought to be considerd a oneshot right. Well anyway there it is so please.

As Always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

me


End file.
